Vivi (Mystery Skulls)
Vivi is the leader and the sole female member of the Mystery Skulls. She is also the former sweetheart of Lewis. Her character can be described as a cross between Daphne and Velma from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo. Personality Vivi is very enthusiastic about the paranormal investigations that her and her friends have. She is brave and courageous, not only does the haunted mansion make her happy, but she throws herself in between Arthur and Lewis, ready to take a hit to protect her friend. She also cares deeply about her friends and worries for the well-being of others, seeing as she doesn't allow a younger girl to participate in the investigations due to her age. Appearance Vivi stands slightly shorter than Arthur and has a petite build with very light skin. She has blue hair with bangs, sides and back being off the shoulder and held back with a darker blue headband. She typically wears a long scarf and a blue, puffy sweater with a short skirt. She has short heeled shoes with thigh-high stockings. All of which are either a lighter or darker tone. Everything on Vivi is blue aside from her eyeglass lenses, which are a striking shade of magenta. This is likely an homage to her amnesia proceeding the incident within The Cavern, though this has yet to be confirmed. Relationships Arthur Arthur is Vivi's friend and a member of her team. They seem to be good friends who care about one another to the point where Vivi would protect him at the cost of her own safety. Arthur was the one who dragged Vivi away from Lewis and pushed her into the van to make a hasty escape. Vivi does not appear to reciprocate the feelings Arthur might have (had) for her. Whether she knows about them is not clear. Mystery the Dog Vivi is the owner of Mystery, her pet dog. They are also part of the same team and seem to be getting along splendidly. If what is true about kitsune in Japanese mythology applies to Mystery, then he is most likely very loyal and protective of her. It's unclear whether Vivi is aware of Mystery's true form or whether she believes him to be an actual dog. Lewis Lewis was Vivi's team member and possibly the team leader before his death. The two of them were dating, much to Arthur's dismay. They seemed to have been very happy together. When Lewis died, Vivi was there to see it happen. However, it appears that she lost any memories not only of that night but also of him so when they meet again after his death she has no recollection of who he is. Lewis still has feelings for her after his death, he stops in his tracks trying to kill Arthur, when Vivi is in the way and his wrath driven behavior ceases immediately. When she is forced to leave him his heart breaks. Duet Duet is Vivi's boss at her 'actual' job. Being a rather mysterious person, Vivi has failed to find out too much about him. Chloe Another person at Vivi's workplace is Chloe. Vivi has thus far refused to let Chloe join the Mystery Skulls due to her age and reasoning. Whether it is because of this or something more, Chloe does not appear to like Vivi. The two of them get long, though. Probably for the sake of work. Gallery Vivi.png Vivi Yukino hit her head on the baseball bat.png|Vivi hit her head on the baseball bat Trivia * According to Mystery Ben's Blog, Vivi's design is inspired by several different sources. Her hair and scarf designs are influenced by Yoko Littner and her outfit is a combination of Velma Dinkley And Daphne Blake's outfits. Her color scheme is inspired by Vinyl Scratch and Mega Man. Hero Similarities *Coraline Jones *Velma Dinkley *Yoko Littner *DJ Pon-3 Category:Leaders Category:Villain's Lover Category:Internet Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral